You
by lavenderainbows
Summary: Hinata getting really depressed because of the talk-on-behind she's been receiving, and Naruto wouldn't be just sitting around and let his sweet girlfriend suffers?


As she walked down at the village, many people glanced over her. She could feel it. She could feel the eyes on her, yet she doesn't have the courage to look back at them and simply ask them what the hell is wrong. She cursed herself for being so soft and so... kind? or shy, maybe. She could almost hear what they are all saying. Stuffs about the Hyuga. It's always about the Hyuga Clan.

_Look at her, isn't that Lord Hiashi's eldest daughter? _

_Yeah, yeah. She is. I heard that she's not capable of being the next heiress. _

_Eh?! Really? She looks so fine, though. Why is that?_

_Looks can be deceiving, friend. They said that her younger sister is way more capable of being the next heiress._

_Eh? Losing to a younger sibling? If that's happen to me, I'd be a total shame!_

_I know! But look at her, she seems couldn't be careless about that kind of stuff._

Almost every day, almost every time, she could hear them all saying those kind of stuffs. Things about how she's not capable of being the next heiress of the Hyuga clan, things about how bad she is at some kind of stuffs, and of course, her lack of strength. Some people even have a dare to talk about her in such a close distance that she'd wondered if those people are stupid or something because for dear God, she would never talk bad at people when they're next to you!

_Isn't that Hinata? _

_Hinata? As in Hyuga Hinata? _

_Yeah, I heard she's weak that she can't be the next heiress of the Hyuga clan._

_Yes, yes, I heard that too. How could she still be walking around like that? If I were her, I'd be in my room all day._

Sometimes, It's even hard to be in the village. All the people gave her was that look of an awe, but not the awe you'd give to a champion. Of course, she's not a champion. She's not someone who'd win against anyone. At least that's what she thought about herself.

"Hinata!" a loud shrilly voice called out to her and she turned back only to be greeted by the blond-haired boy with that foxy smile she fell in love with.

Her cheeks reddened as she nervously pinned her hair behind her ear. "Hi, Naruto-kun."

"I missed you!" he wrapped his arms around the Hyuga girl. "How long it is since you've come back?"

"I missed you too," she wrapped her hands around his neck. "One hour ago. I was just going to Tsunade-sama for a report." She let go and smiled warmly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just walking alone and I saw you in the street. Well, let's get going then. I'll coming with you."

"Are you sure? You don't have other stuffs to do?" She started walking with Naruto beside her. He shook his head and smiling. "Nope. I'm off missions this week. I got nothing to do." He reached out for her hand and wrapped it in his. "And I want to spend more time with you! You know, I'm so excited! I mean, that's only if you want to. I mean, you might be tired for your mission. I mean, of course! You've been out from the village for three days, there's no way you don't get tired. I mean-,

"Naruto-kun," she looked up at him and smiled warmly. "I'd love to spend time with you."

He grinned happily and made a lot "yeay!" noise as they walk to the Hokage's office.

xxx

_Hey, hey. That's her! Look at her, she's with Uzumaki Naruto! I heard they've been dating for about three years now!_

_What? Naruto? You mean our village's hero?_

_Yeah! It's a shame, though. If only she was capable to be the next heiress of the Hyuga clan, maybe she'll be better for him!_

_I heard Naruto will be a hokage soon. Godaime-sama is ready to retire anytime soon._

_Really? To think that our hero will be leading our village! Isn't that cool?_

_Yeah, Never know his choice would be her._

Hinata sat there with Naruto with her side, with grass tickling her feet as the wind passed by. They were at a ground full of grass near the lake side of the village. Not many people were there, but some people definitely there because she's been hearing all the talking behind her. She has no idea if he had listened to those people talking behind them all this time. Because she swears, if he had known that she's been being talked behind all this time, she doesn't know what to do anymore. Having your boyfriend for four years hearing bad things about you is the worst thing ever. At least for Hinata. They've never talk about each other's weakness because they both know that they accepted them no matter what. But for Hinata, it was embarrassing, guilty even. If she hadn't been dating him, the only one they'd talk about would be only her. Naruto hadn't been dragged along.

Feeling the tears on the corner of her eyes, she wrapped her knees around her arms and immersed her face in them. Silently sniffing, she cursed the tears that couldn't be stopped. She heard Naruto panicking beside her.

"H-Hinata? What's wrong? Hey, now, Hinata? Did I something wrong?" He gently placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. When Hinata didn't respond, Naruto's panicking began to crease. "Hinata, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean everything I ever did wrong to you. Hello? Hinata? Sweetheart? Hinata, look. I'm so sorry..," His hand began to tremble and he really was afraid. Did he do something wrong? Did he say something he shouldn't? Or could it be...

Naruto looked back to see some people still whispering to one another and as soon as their gaze met his, he gave them a deadly say-one-more-thing-again-about-this-girl-if-you-dare glare and that's enough to make them shocked and nervously walk in random directions to escape him. He sighed as he turned his head on the sobbing Hinata beside her.

"Hinata," he said. "It's okay now. Come here." He vaguely forced her into his arms. "Hey, don't you worry about a thing? I-uh, damn, how do I put this?" he muttered under his breath. "Look, you don't have to worry about what they said."

"How could I not?" She blurted out, which was a shock to him. "Maybe they're right. I'm nothing. You don't deserve me, I'm a useless girl. I'm much far from their expectations. I-,"

"Hey," he cupped her face, forcing her to look into his blue. "Don't you ever say that. Because no matter what they say, you're not what they are talking about. Okay? Look, things may be hard, but I'm here, remember? You can always run up to me anytime. Don't cry.. I don't want to see you looking like that, even though I had to admit it you're so beautiful when you're crying, but I prefer a smile..," he leaned in, kissed the tip of her nose. "I love _you_ so much, Hinata, so don't you ever say I don't deserve you. You're worth everything. You're _my _everything." He embraced her again and this time, she sobbed so hard that he could almost feel his shirt starting to wet where her face was burried.

"Thank you so much. I love you too," she sniffed, wiping some tears away from her face and smiled upon him. "That's my girl! Hinata, you're really pretty, you know!" he said, leaned in to kiss her. She smiled between the kisses. "Really, thank you so much. I love you." she wrapped her hands around his neck. "I love you, so don't ever think like that about yourself. You saved me, remember? If you hadn't come, I would be dead. You are _my life_. Okay?" he kissed her cheek as he feels her nodded.

She really is the luckiest girl alive.


End file.
